


marry me, one year from now

by chrobins



Series: Christmas Gifts 2015 [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Day At The Beach, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 09:40:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5535119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chrobins/pseuds/chrobins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>kuroo is going to study abroad in america for a year, but he makes a promise with tsukki before he goes</p>
<p>for mary <33333</p>
            </blockquote>





	marry me, one year from now

“I can’t believe it.” Tsukishima says, arms propped up on Kuroo’s knees, toes in the sand, head in the clouds. “In three days, you’ll be gone. City boy from Tokyo moving out into some small college town in America. Can you even speak English well?” Tsukishima turns his head around and sees Kuroo’s slightly offended face.

 

“Of course I can,  _ my lady.” _ Kuroo mewls, tangling his fingers in blonde locks. Tsukishima laughs, nearly cackling as awful as Kuroo does.

 

“You need to stop studying with Bokuto; watching those slang videos on Youtube isn’t going to help you.” Tsukishima sighs and leaned his head in Kuroo’s lap. “You’re going to make a fool of yourself.” Kuroo only chuckles and leans down to kiss the blonde’s forehead. Tsukishima allows the contact, closing his eyes and savoring in the soft press of chapped lips on his skin. “How are you going to survive without me?”

 

Kuroo laughs. “I don’t know. Without your kisses, I might shrivel up and die.” Tsukishima nearly sputters at the comment. “Seriously, though. I am going to miss being able to kiss you whenever I want.” Kuroo purrs, kissing along Tsukishima’s hairline. The blonde smiles at the feeling and hums. 

 

“You’re going to be a heartthrob.” Tsukishima muses, reaching up to find Kuroo’s hands and laces their fingers together. 

 

“Nah, I don’t think so. I can barely speak English; I’d probably weird everyone out.” Kuroo squeezes the blonde’s hands tight in his own. “Besides, the only person I’d give the time of day is a cute, tall, snarky blonde whose smile is brighter than the sun.” Tsukishima flushes; he figures he should be used to this by now, but sometimes Kuroo’s unhindered affection caught him off guard, causing him to blush or sometimes sputter something cheesy back. “I got something for you.”

 

Tsukishima groans a little. “Please tell me it’s not strawberry cake...I really do love that stuff, but if you keep feeding it to me every other day, I think I might…puke...” The blonde is met with a sight he doesn’t understand, Kuroo’s hands holding out a small velvety bow in front of him. It takes Tsukishima a few moments to process the gesture, what could possibly be inside the box...his heart rate soars and his face turns a whole new shade of red. 

 

“A year is a long time, Kei. And I know it’s asking a lot, but…” Kuroo slips out of the folding chair and sits cross-legged across from the blonde. “I love you, Kei. And...I want to spend the rest of my life with you.” Kuroo opens up the small box and inside is a simple gold band nestled in a bed of silk. Tsukishima could have sworn his heart stop for just a moment. “When I come back from America, one year from now...will you marry me?”

 

A sudden marriage proposal on a beach on one of their last dates before Kuroo leaves for school in America is a lot to take in for Tsukishima. His heart races at the thought of marrying Kuroo; they had never talked about what would happen after, but picturing a future without Kuroo seemed pointless, meaningless. “Kuroo Tetsurou I swear you are going to be the death of me.” Tsukishima takes a deep breath. “Yes...if you’d let me, I would wait more than a year if it meant being able to live the rest of my life with you.” Kuroo swears he doesn’t cry, but Tsukishima would bet his entire life savings that Kuroo did. He takes the ring from the box and slides it onto the blonde’s finger, who can barely process the reality of slipping such a simple piece of jewelry on him makes him happier than he’s ever been before. “Tetsu…”

 

Kuroo pulls the blonde into his arms, hugging him tight to his chest. Tsukishima buries his nose into the other’s neck, using his scent to keep from crying, pressing his lips to tanned skin. “I love you, Kei. It means so much to me that you...that you’d love me back as much as I did you.” The blonde laughs slightly.

 

“How could I not? This bed headed cat took in an unruly crow and domesticated me.” Tsukishima smiles at the thought. “I’ve become a domestic man...can you believe that?” Kuroo smiles and kisses him gently. 

 

“The first day we met, you brushed me off with a nose in the air and murder in your voice. And now you just agreed to marry him.” The both of them laugh at the incredulous of their situation. “I can barely believe it myself, Kei. But if this is a dream, I sure as hell don’t plan on waking up any time soon.” Tsukishima smiles and cups Kuroo’s face.

 

“Good. Me neither. Now shut up and kiss me; I don’t want to forget how you taste before you leave.” Kuroo wastes no time in responding, pressing their lips together, the heated passion lighting a fire in their bones, gravity bringing them down in the sand, sand that will take days before it fully comes out of Kuroo’s hair, a kiss that is far more memorable than their first, but far away from their last.

**Author's Note:**

> please tell me what you thought!


End file.
